Adolescents with Fetal Alcohol Spectrum Disorder (FASD) are at risk for substance use and abuse. Given the dearth of Interventions designed specifically for adolescents with FASD, there exists a need for evidence-based preventive intervention programs for this population. Thus, the goal of the proposed Phase II application is to complete product development and evaluate the effectiveness of the Aware Program, an online mindfulness-based substance abuse prevention program for adolescents with FASD. The program content and format of the Aware Program address the unique challenges that exist for providing adolescents with FASD the skills needed to control their feelings and behaviors in order to make healthy decisions. The final Aware Program will include four courses, each representing the foundations of mindfulness (awareness of body, feelings, thoughts, and relationships). In Phase I, the technical feasibility of the first course (Take 3) was established, providing support for the continued development of the Aware Program In Phase II. In Year 1, the three courses will be developed and feasibility will be examined in one-to-one evaluations with adolescents with FASD. In Year 2, a randomized controlled trial will be conducted in order to evaluate the efficacy of the Aware Program.